Suzie and Jesse
by StoryGirlAngel
Summary: its about what happens when Suzie went to collage and she never got to tell Jesse how she really feel about him, He went to medical school and she finished high school then went to be a big time aruther...ect..more...i don't own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Suzie's POV

I could see his face. My Jesse the one i brought back to life. The one i feel in love with, When Father Dominc found out what I did, He came and took My Jesse away. Giving him a life without me. I could see his face telling me he didn't love me. I wish i showed me something else. that day was one of the worst days of my life. I could feel his hand toch the side of my face and his sweet lips gently touching mine, and then i wake up. my heart is racing. I wish i would stop remebering that night. The way he looked, the love i lost.  
"Suzie, Are you OKay?" CeeCee ask sitting up on the bed.  
i could tell she just got back from her date with Adam. The have been going out sence the last day of high school when Adam told CeeCee he loved her.

"Yeah, CeeCee i am fine, just another nightmare" I said trying to sound like it was nothing. i could tell she was worried about me. Everyone was Worried about me.

"Was is the same Dream you keep waking up to everynight sence Jesse left" CeeCee asked with a worry tone. i knew i wouldn't be able to stop her from asking Twanty Questions. I yawned and giggled.

"Yeah, i wish my heart would heal but I don't think the collage life is for me, mabye i should stop and take a break before i stress myself." i said closing my eyes picturing how he looked when i last saw him.  
"NO!!!!!!"she yelled from across the room.  
"Its our last year and we are going home for the Spring Break Parties back home. I am Not letting you Miss out and Plus Our new Friend Jessica is Supose to be there, you Remeber she Tansfered To Harvered to get her Phd in Medical. Please tell me Father Dom stop sending the letters talking how Jesse is doing?" she said rambaling on and on. She does that when she wants to talk about the something the other person doesnt.  
"Fine, i will stay and still go, and yeah Jessica would be a nice person to see and Father Dom sends me a letter everday talking about Jesse." I said with the Shut-up tone.  
"Alright lets get up, we need to leave in an Hour, I got us Booked at the Hilton." She said getting up throwing some pants at me and a white tanktop, We were only Two Hours Away from home. I didn't want to go back, that place had bad memories. In Father Dom's new letter it said Jesse got a New job at Cheif Sergon at a new Hosptal. He didn't say witch one but it still broke my heart just thinking about him. Even now my heart still hurts. I haven't Cried in days when Father Dom said Jesse Was dating a girl he was thinking about Marrieing. I feel so alone in the inside.  
I got up put the pants on and we left the Appartment.  
CeeCee was Stuff some bags in the Back of my Brand New Z4 Convertable, It was in my Favorate color, Blue. I got in on the driver side and CeeCee gave me the Key and smile.  
"Julien, is So gonna marry you Suzie, And you have to say yes" She Squeeked.  
"CeeCee, Julian is an awsome guy and sure, he did publish my book and got my a whole bunch of things but doesn't mean i should marry him, i am still hung over on someone else" I said trying not to think of the someone else. It always brought pain. We dove for Hours with the Music blasting. I am so glad i have music to drown out CeeCee's rambaling. I finally pulled up to the Hilton, this is were i first met Paul who is current Awsome Lawyer, Who has moved to New York. He hasn't talked to me in About Four years now.  
My Little Step Brother David, Was An awsome person, he was the Owner of the Hilton. i pulled up to the frunt door and CeeCee Squeeked Again. she squeeks alot. The Bell Boy opend the Trunk and smiled. The Valet Guy smiled and opened the Doors.  
"Miss. Would you like us To Cheak you in" Valet guy said "Is Mr. Simon in today?" i said looking at him.  
"Yes he is, would you like to talk to him" "Were is he at right now"  
"He is in the Loudge" he said with a smile and wink. I smiled and Gave both Boys a ten Doller tip. My brother was good at his Job but man he knew how to pick Empolies. We walked in And i could see david talking to someone. I stood there about five feet away from him tapping my flipflop that i put on. CeeCee cleared her trought. David looked up with a Smile.  
"Nice to see my Step Sister decided to come home" He said with a smile giving me a big bear hug.  
"I was forced to come" i Said with a humf in the end.  
"It was not my Idea it come from your brother" CeeCee said grabbing the keycard David was holding out.  
"You gonna come home and Visit mom and dad tonight?"  
"I don't know, we were thinking about going to a club but i can go and CeeCee can go to the club"  
"NA!!!! i am so going plus i know who is gonna be there and i want to see her face" CeeCee said going to the Elavator And smiling. The door closed and she was gone. It was a Big Hotel just like any Five star hotel alot of lights and the old style look to it.  
"What does she mean David" I said looking at him with my evil eyes.  
"You will find out, Father Dom is comming to, He herd you were comming back for a few days" David said with a smile.  
My phone started to ring Beyonc - Halo. i grabed it out of my pocket and sighed.  
"What CeeCee?" i Yelled " better hurry, i will Put that Tight Black dress you like And the Salado shoes to go with it, we are leaving in ten" SHe yelled back and hung up.  
"Whatever is going on i am gonna kill you" i said grabbing the Key and walking to the Elavator.  
"see you At home" he said and the door closed and i was up to this big huge room. It was the whole floor, i Hate it when i someone gives me nice things, it took Julien Days to convince me to take the car. i walked over to one of the rooms that had the door opened.  
"Hurry that little ass up" CeeCee yelled from the bathroom. i giggled and took off everything i had on except for the black thong. I liked it plus the Dress was tight enough that you can tell i have a thong on. i put the dress on and put eyeliner and giggled, i was having a good time sence Jesse left. I couldn't help but smile.  
CeeCee got out of the bathroom wearing Pink dress. She threw the keycard at me.  
"Stuff it in your top, Mine wont fit in mine" she giggled and went to the Elavator.  
i got in and she looked at me.  
"you are have a hot ass body"She said cheaking me out.  
"Thanks CeeCee but you look better" I Said stuffing my cellphone into my bra with the keycard. The Door Dinged and we steped out. The loung was packed with people. some looked like i knew them.  
"Suzie!!!! How is the latest book going" Some guy said running to me with a pen and paper.  
"I do not talk to reporters, Now leave me alone" i said walking pass him to the Valet guy who smiled and we to get my car. Another person came running up and took and Picture of me.  
"Suzie, Were is Julien Romers are told he wants to marry you" the guy said "GO ask him youself if you can find him" I said moving over. The Valet guy opened the doors to the car and smiled.  
"I hope to see you soon Miss. Simon" Valet guy said I smiled and Wave. we got in closed the door and i speed off to my old home. The House looked the Same when we pulled up. i Noticed there was a Limo On the side of the rode. i Sighed. Who the hell did they have over. I could see moms old Jeap and Father dom's van. But there was Another car to, i wonder who owns that. I had the music Blasting so i wouldn't hear my heart racing. I could see everyone was on the Porch talking with drinks in there hands. i parked and CeeCee Screamed And opened the door. Adam was siting on the steps with a smile. i roled my eyes and i could see my mom eyes got all teary. I turned off the car and got out. Everyone stoped talking. i walked over to my mom and David. my Dad was parbably asleep. i Hugged her.  
"Suzie, I was so happy you came home, its been so....lo-" she said crying trying not to.  
"Mom you know i am in collage and i got my book to worry about plus this place has bad memories" I said with a smile. She turned around and grabed a drink and left, The next person to Approch me was Father Dom.  
"Suzie, see that you don't care about clothing at all still" He said looking me up and down "father dom it seems to me you look mighty old" I said with a smile "yeah, but hey i wanted you to see someone" He said grabing my arm. I felt something wrap around my waist.  
"Suzie, oh Suzie its been so long plus i don't want you to go see whatever Father dom has for you"  
"Now now Paul, let me go before i have to hurt you and i break my good heals" i said with a smile "it is nice to see you do looking fine as ever"  
"It was a gift from Julien" i said smilling "AAhhh..then go to the back i will fallow" He said pushing me forward to the back of the yard. it all looked the same the beach the sand, the hottub. I remeber when they were digging to put in the hottub that they found Jesse Remains. I cried for covered my eyes. i feel someone else was only a few inches away from me. who was it.  
"Now who is this fine Young Ladie" A male voice that sounded so familer. Paul Uncovered my eyes and i saw him. Jesse standing there, with a whine glass in his hand, he looked like a hot pirate. i felt my heart stop. I thought my worst nightmare was comming ture.  
"i..I'm Sorry" is all i said, i turned around and ran for the beach, everyone started yelling for me. it felt like hours, when my legs cave in and fell. i couldn't feel my heart anymore. my feet hurt for running in heals. i cried and cried intill i felt something touch my back. i screamed and turned around. It was Jesse Again.  
"what do you want?? You broke my heart enough Why Cant i just keep you out of my life" I yelled while sobbing.  
"it wasn't my idea Suzie Father Dom Knew you were in love with me, he tought if he tooke me away from you, you would do something better in your life" he said pulling me close to him.  
"the look you gave me when he was pulling you away, it looked like you didn't love me my heart hurt everyday after that, i never came home once i went to college, I couldn't stand the tought of comming back here but this day i did and you are here, father dom told me everything about you girlfriend and how your gonna ask her to marry you, go right ahead, leave already i just want to sit here and root" I said pushing away from him. my phone started to ring, i whiped away some tears and pulled it out.  
"Hello"  
"Miss. Simon?" a Famale voice said "Yes, who is this?"  
" My Name is Gabrella, i am here to call you and tell you Julien has been killed in a plane crah, In his will he states for you to get everything" "noo.....but-, i will call you back" I said and hung up "who was that"  
"That was Juliens Lawyer, he died on a plane crash" i said whiping away tears.  
"I am sorry, i didn't know you were married" Jesse said getting up "I am not Julien just published my books, he own A big reading place." i said looking at him "Oh"  
"Jesse you broke my heart" i said standing up whiping sand off me. he grabed my hand pulled me to him and pressed his sweet lips on mine. when we herd a noise i screamed. pushing back and turning around to see a gosts i thought i wouldn't have to see. it was........ 


	2. Chapter 2

**this is my first time trying this..so here is chapter two..plz review...yes i know it needs a little more work...but i will work on it....OH i do not own all the characters the only people i own is Jessica,Julian,Jacy...........................PLz do read.**

**~StoryGirlAngel~**

* * *

Suzie's i just stood there looking at a guy who was in love with my fauly like it was something cool.  
he still had that playful side of him even when he was dead.  
"Suzie, i left you something at the hotel, i know i am forgetting something my dear Suzie, help please help me" he whispered and left.

"why did i have to be the mediator why do i have to fix everything why me" i said thinking i was alone. i herd something behind me and jumped up.

"Susannah, is there anything i can help you with" Jesse said

"Yeah, do my the favor and just kill me" I said whipping off some sand.

"Now Susannah you know i wont do that" he said trying to grab my arm, i moved away fast enough so he wouldn't be able to touch me.

"Everyone loved Julian, i even thought he could make me feel better and stop thinking about you, haven't you read any of my books, if you haven't you should, then you know why i am standing here with my make-up smeared all over my face because some guy made me cry, Julian thought if he Asked me to marry him that i would be happy and change my plots and stories. well that guy was wrong, now i got a new company and i can publish my book with a snap of my hands, Julian gave me everything i needed but not i wanted, i spent four years crying my eyes out when everyone wasn't looking trying to pretend i was happy, i never was happy four years ago i was happy now i am just a body who can see ghost" I said with all my anger and compation.

i didn't want to see his eyes so i looked at my feet. i put my phone back in my bra and felt a hand grab my arm. i looked up and saw the tears go down his eyes. How much Pain was in with them.

"Susannah you know i didn't to leave, i feel in love with you before i was even alive again you saved me... and i will always think of you because i lov-"  
he got cut off with CeeCee running to me with her phone in her hand.

"Suzie,Suzie, we have to go Adam just got in, he is at the Hotel, he also said he got in some papers from Julian" CeeCee yelled smiling.

"CeeCee,Julian is dead" i said looking away.

i head a scream and something hit the floor, i turned around to see Jesse hold onto CeeCee who fainted. i am such a lousy friend.

"Can you get her into the car for me, i need to leave" i said to jesse without even looking at him. i felt bad for some reason, like i betrayed someone. We walked to the car without anyone caring.

"Thanks" is all i said i closed CeeCees door hurry got in before he can protest.

i sped off not thinking about him atleast trying. i felt the tears go down my face each second i moved farther away from him. my heart acked for him.i got to the hotel and the valet guy was still there. he smiled opened the door and Adam came rushing over smiling.

"I am sorry about Julian but hey, i finally got CeeCee that thing she likes because of you so thanks oh and the papers are in the room" Adam said grabbing CeeCee and caring her to the beach like Newly weds.

i whiped the last of my tears and went up to my room, not caring at whoever looked at me. i took off the dress and hoped in the shower hopping the hot water will make me feel good. then i fell asleep in one of the rooms. i was guessing it was mine. i slept, it was nothing but the dream i had every night, Jesse puting his sweet lips on mine and he get pulled away from me. i opened my eyes when i herd a bang of the door. i got up and walked over, it was house keeping putting a few things on the table from what i could see. i looked at all the paper and signed them and grabed the little box and cried. there was a little right next to it, i wonder what it said. i opened it.

it said My dear Suzie,  
If you got this letter it means i am dead and i havent had the chance to ask you to marry but i do wish you will smile a ture smile someday, my brother he is Sixteen, he lives were you use to, i was going to go visit him with you but you always said no, but do take care of my baby brother for me, i give all my gradianship to you, his name is Jacy Coner, He works at a hotel but does not go to school. Please do take care of him Love,  
Julian.

I wish he told me this sooner.I grabed the hotel phone and called David.  
"Hello, David here how may i help you?" he said in that tone that said kill me now

"Can you help me with something?"  
"Sure what is it sis"

"I am looking for a kid name Jacy coner, i was told he worked at a hotel"

"Jacy, he is an awsome guy, why whats wrong with him?"

Julian gave my full custidy of him" i said trying to sound brave

"umm...i am getting on the elavator right now" he said then hung up.

i Yawned, the Elavator door beeped and in came my brother in a black suit and pink tye. i started laughing, my little brother wear pink that was the first.

"Let me see the proof" he said floping on the couch, i sat next to him while he read out loud.  
"does Jacy know this" he asked

"i don't even know the kid, i don't know what to do David its all so confusing. i said getting up going to my room grabing a pair of sweat pants and a white tanktop and tennyshoes. i sliped them off with my brother still sighing and reading the papers.  
"Well you will have to tell him." He said looking up at me

"i am so not telling him, just tell him that someone was here that needs to speak to him about his brother, i am off to go see my fathers grave." i said stretching.

"No wonder you are so tinny, Suzie you need to go see jesse mabye he can get some fat on you before you are sick" He said looking me up and down.

" Jesse who" I said with a smile and went down the stairs, it felt good to run, so i ran, as i past the valet guy i noticed something, he looked like a younger Julian but much hotter, i blushed and kept running, my heart was racing, and i just wanted my mind to stop thinking.

i felt the tears come down my face. the sun was about to come down.... i just stood there looking at the water, i grabed the little box out of my pants pocket. i wish i knew what to do, my life was crazy as it is. i took the ring out, put it on the neckles my dad gave me when i was two before he passed away.

"Julian,Julian,Julian" i whispered.  
i herd havey breathing. i turned around to see Jesse standing there with sweat pants and no shirt on. my heart just tighten up.

"he is gone"

"what did you do to him"

"He talked to me, i figured what he wanted" he said looking at my feet

"i know what he wants but it will never happen, my life is hell just leave me go back" i said turning around, throwing the empty ring box.

"Bye Jesse" i Whispered and ran off to were i came from. as i got to the hotel i noticed a diffrent valet guy. i went up to him and he smiled

"What happen to Jacy" i asked tilting my head

"he is in the bosses office" He said pointing to the door that said Mr. Simon on it. i ran to it knocked on it a few times.

"David it suzie, open" i said as the door opened to relveal a very worried teen.

"Suzie just in time now you can tell the boy" He said closing the door and leaving.

"Jacy, your brother Julian is dead" i whispered trying not to cry.

"And you know my brother becuase........YOUR THE GIRL HE TOLD ME HE WAS GONNA MARRY" he said standing up looking at me.

"yes, he also gave me everything and custody of you" i said trying not to show my fear.

"would i have to move" he said looking down

" Yes but only for a month, you can live with my in my appartment and then we will move back here, i will make sure my evil brother saves your job for you, WOULDN'T YOU DAVID" I SAID with a smile knowing he was listiening in. the door opened to a very funny looking brother

"Yeah, your like my step nephew now, i would always give you a job but Father Dom wont like this one bit" he said looking down.

"Please tell me you go to that school" I said looking at jacy.

"Yeah, father dom was an okay man even tho he is old, he also talks about this girl who always brought him trubble" Jacy said with a smile "do you have class tomarrow"

"Yeah, father Dom is my fist class witch is lame English 101" JAcy said with a smile

"David hook Jacy with a room and send someone over to pack all his stuff and ship to my appartment. we leave tomarrow night" I said with a evil grin.

"will i have to live with all the old people" Jacy said with a digusted face

"that is funny no, i have girl roomies and no you can not date them, i will go to your class to pick you up and cheak you out, we will say are goodbyes and leave, got that." i said with the face smile Julian always liked.  
"

Sure, but stop faking the smile" jacy said and he was gone, back to work. i sighed went to my room and layed on the couch and feel asleep.  
my dreams were just memorries of how sad my life was, how i never smiled turely and how most of my books dealed with my heart, no one ever asked about that guy i always mentioned. i herd the door closed and i stood up/ David was standing by the door with a big coffie in his hand.

"Wow....you look like a mess" he said sitting on the loveseat.

"Yeah well this is were i feel asleep" i said getting up. grabbing a short pink sunflowery dress and slipping it on with alot of makeup. i giggled packed my stuff and took it to the door.

"You are leaving and not even going to say goodbye to anyone except for me" David said with a baby face.

"This is how it should be david, i can't do it anymore, you know how i felt about him a few years ago and you know what it did to me when he left. i still hurt i am broken, you have read all my books, GUESS WHO THE GUY IS. i just can't anyways do you have any copies of my four books" I said slipping on some flipflops that were on the floor.  
"

Yeah, i always have extra copies, do you want me to come with you to pick up Jacy" he said looking away, trying to not look at me knowing how i turely felt about jesse.

"Give them to Jesse, Tell him what you know" i said grabbing my key and kissing the top of David's head.

"Okay" he whispered trying to hold back tears.  
"

Jake was supose to comming back, tell sleepy he needs to get married soon before i die of old age" i said walking to the elavator. it opened i steped in and i was.

* * *

Fifteen Mintues later.  
"Miss. Simon, here is his transfeer papers and your pass to pick him up, and thanks for the Autograph" The Ladie in the office said. i didn't really care. i put on my fake smile and walked the old hall ways that i use to destroy. i went to the room the Ladie told me and smiled.

"Hello, Father Dom, i am Here to pick up Jacy" i said with a smile walking into the room. Jacy sat at the seat i use to sit at. he stood up and smiled.

" Miss. Simon, you are not a legal gardian to take him out" The Father dom said

"oh wait what is this paper i have.I Julain, Brother of Jacy Coner here by grant all Custidy to Suzie Simons, NOw Jacy lets go we have a long drive" I said with a smile. A guy in the back looked like a jock smiled.

"Dude Jacy your new MOM is a freaking THE HOT WRITER" he said holding up my latest book.  
"

Dude, she is older then you are don't try"Jacy said smiling.

"Before you go can we ask you something" the jock said looking at me

"sure"  
"Who is THE GUY" he said qouting the words.

"The guy is Jesse Dl Sevia" Jacy said with a grin. everyone was quite.

"So father Dom was the good father who took away the guy from you in the last book" a girl said "It is ture, now i am done, my books are just dreams" i said with a fake smile "Suzie lets go"jacy said grabbing my arm.

"Father Dom does not know anything about ture love" i said and i walked to my car we got in and i felt tears go down my cheek.

* * *

three Weeks later back at the appartment "suzie, i hate walked to school" jacy complained while doing his homework, witch was done.

"Fine in a week we will get you a car" I said with a smile

"Cool" He said and stood up.  
"You finished packing" I said looking up to see him with a evil grin like his brother's

"Yeah, i finished the bathroom and the living room, everything is packed now can we head out" Jacy said with a smile "

Yeah, we are staying at the hotel intill we get a house" i said whiping some dirt off my face. we got in my car, witch got painted to be black. i sighed and we drove off to the hilton in was supose to be getting married in two weeks and Adam picked the worst man to be the best man, none other Jesse. it hurt knowing that. CeeCee knew everything, she knew why i told her i didn't want to be with jesse going down the walk way to show a girl who is an awsome best friend but crapy person at love. Jacy was driving so we got to the valet he smiled and gave the guy the tip. we had Julians Ashes in the strorage, thats were he wanted them to be intill we got permison to let them loose. i got out and david was standing at the door with another guy. i couldn't tell who it was. he looked up and saw and smile.

"Hey Sis" he said and went back to work, we got there and just relaxed in the loby. Jacy came over with the keys.

"Hey can you go in my bag and grab me a tanktop, i am gonna go for a run" I said tying my shoes.

"i thought you would ask" He said handing me a white tanktop. i giggled and took off my shirt and put on the tanktop without thinking about everyone else. i took off in a slow jog, then i started going faster and faster. my heart was beating fast. i kept on running and running, then i started to run back. faster and harder. i was passing alot of people, then i felt it a big pinch in my chest, i feel to the ground and people started screaming and yelling. my eyes closed and i was gone.

* * *

When i opened my eyes all i could see is white walls. i herd something beeping beep....beeep....beeep

"suzie, Suzie you awake" A male voice said

"What happen"

"Suzie, they wont tell me" Jacy said with tears

"its okay honey" i whispered whipping away the tears Jesse came into the room. He didn't even look up.

"Miss. Coner, the test are showing me you have a toumer in your heart" Jesse said not even looking.  
"What does that supose to mean" i said siting up

"If we don't get you into surgery that you will die" he said standing there reading something.  
"I am cheaking out, if i die i want to die in somewere i like" i said pulling the needle out of my arm. Jacy looked hurt.

"MOm, please don't do that"

"Honey, if it is my turn then it my turn, plus i am very fine with it" i said whiping some tears away.

"I will get the discharge pappers for you, you can be out of here in ten" he said then left

"Jacy i know they already have the papers ready signed them and lets go" i said with a sigh. Jacy left the room. i hurried up put on a pair of sweat pants and shirt and not caring for shoes and jumped out the wondow witch was on the first floor. i notice the beach was nearby. i just ran to the beach and ran and ran and ran. it felt good. i felt that pinch in my chest again and i fell on my knees.  
i felt so much pain but i didn't care. my hair let go of the bun and the sun was going down. if i were to die it would be like this looking at the sun going down. i could hear people running tords me. this would be a great day to die. The sun was now down. and so was i falling for my last breath, and then i was gone. i could hear people screaming. i felt someone left. now they were running with my empty body, i stood next to my body as a ghost, this is what it feels like when you, like nothing, like when i felt like before i died. i could see this man running my body in to the hospital and me just standing right behind him.

"get m the padles, someone please call SLATER here now" The male voice yelled. i stood there while he shocked my body right infrunt of Jacy, i could see how hurt he was, But he knew it was bound to happen, i would die, people always die for no reason. why did this person want paul here. my head was hurting. i was a ghost can ghost get headacks. Slater came running in, with his suit all messed. i moved over to a dark coner.

"Suzie!!!!!!" he yelled running even fasterr, grabed my hand a squeezed it.

"Slater, she wont start up you got to let her go, for crying out LOUD FIND HER" THE male voice said, it was like a blurr. Slater let go and my heart was like.

Beep....Beep....Beep...beep

"Jesse you saved her" Slater said with tears going down his face.

"Susannah wont let us do the operation, get a your ass to a judge so we can keep her alive for alot longer then this Paul" Jesse said trying to sound tough.

"As her lawyer i choose what happens because she put me that way Jesse, do the operation, and Jacy son, go to the hotel, rest tell David and the rest of the family, then come back got it boy" Paul said looking at my lifeless. they put my body into the room, that looked like the biggest and the neatest. i stood next to my body witch had tobs after tobs. they did the surgery but no luck on for me on getting soul back to my body.

I stood in the dark corner, so Jesse and Paul and Father Dom wouldn't see me. they are also mediators.

"Suzie wake up" jesse said holding back a sob. he left because his pager went off. Jacy came rushing in. he looked like he hasn't slep in days.

"It all of yours fault, she wont wake up because she wanted to die, she wanted me to live in hell, i don't have my mother or father or brother, the only person who gave me love was in pain because she hurt for her love" Jacy said siting on the chair cring his eyes out.

"She is going to wake up" Paul said trying to put out hope.

"She doesn't want to wake up, Why wake up with more pain then everr, She sees him and her heart crubbles, did you not read her book, the guy...THE GUY IS the stupid docter" Jacy said with more tears that knocked him out.

"i sence someone around" Paul said that was my chance to dissapear.  
as i was fading, Paul grabed my arm.

"I found you" he said with his evil grin

"what is it you want paul, i said to the kid and i will say it to you, if it is my turn to die then let it happen" i said looking at his amazing blue eyes.

"If you don't wake up the kid you are talking about wont have a home,just a person the Child abandament who they will give to him" Paul said squeezing my arm

"look paul, everything he said is ture, plus i don't think i can go back, back to my body just to come back to see Jesse,I DON'T THINK I CAN GO BACk" i said trying to make tears go out of my eyes but none came out.

Beep...beep, beep beep beep.

my heart was racing. i felt myself fading.

fther dom, do something your the one who made this whole mess"paul said hold back tears. the father came into view.

" I am sorry Paul, but i can't be by my body" i whispered and dissapeared. not really i just went back to hidding.  
Jesse came rushing in.

beep..........beep.........beep...beeeee- was the last sound

"No Susannah i need you me Jesse Dl Selvia, the one you brought back to life, the one who fell in love with you while a ghost, DON'T DIE ON BECAUSE I WANTED A LIFE WITH YOU, I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO MARRY YOU, TO TOCH YOUR SWEET LIPS, HAVE A BUNCH OF KIDS WITH YOU" he said holding back tears.

"Jesse she is in here" father dom said

"Susannah, Susannah, Susannah, i somon you" he said holding into my hand, i felt something heavy go on my hand but i had to ignore it. i appeared right from my coner in the dark.

"if i ever get back Paul Slater you will die" i said giving him the evil eye. Jesse let go and his eyes went big. My hand felt odly worm and heavy. I could see how much pain it was in him. the pain he is going threw looking at me as a ghost.

"Susannah" he said getting up and leaving me. just as he was about to leave the door locked and in came Julian, the Ghost.

"Suzie, the only reason i went to peace was because of this guy, he promised me would do something not listien ALL OF YOU, I WANT HER HAPPY, IF SHE WANTS TO DIE LET IT BE" JULIan said as the room began to shake. Jacy jumped up and blenked a few times,

"i knew it would come in handly someday" he said with a grin.  
"Jacy is a medieator" julian said

"julain i can't"i whispered moving back by him.

"suzie just look down" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it. he fadded and i looked. something sparkaly showed, then i was gone. i herd myself cough alot. felt tear go down my face. did i really get my wish.

then my heart

Beep.....Beep.....beeepp

* * *

**Dont forget to tell me what you think......thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey all who reads this...sorry this one is crappy....i go writers block..anyways review tell me anything..lol..like i said this one is a little crappy...but plz do read**

**I dont own anyone in this story......**

**~StoryGirlAngel~**

* * *

Chapter 3

did i really get my wish.

i sat there on the bed looking at my whole problem, Jesse the guy i love, Paul the best friend, Father Dom the one who took my love away, Jacy who was the brother of the man who tired so hard to make me happy like his brother,now known as my Jacy another mediator.  
Jesse took the tob out of my mouth as i was much did my dream come ture.  
"susannah what do you saY" Jesse whispered in my ear.  
"Yes" i whispered with all my might then feel asleep

when i finally woke up there was flowers felt like i was asleep for months, but it has only been only a month sence i was in the hospital.  
"Ready to go Suzie" jacy said pulling back the curten and bringing a whelechair.  
"that thing looks gross" i said with a smile. a ture smile "yeah well what can i say it was the last one they had" Jacy said with a bigger smile "Now jacy if you fall in love with a ghost tell me and we can help you" i said as Jesse came in the room.  
"No step son of mine is gonna bring some girl back to life because he fell in love. at least not intill he is eightteen" Jesse said grabbing me off the bed and putting me on the digusting chair.  
"let get to the hotel Jacy then we can go look for the House i told you we would get" i said looking up at him "No need to do that Jesse want us to go live with him" Jacy said with a evil grin.  
"Yup, susannah, plus that is the only way its gonna work out right, my amazing soon to be wife" He said kissing my ear. i giggled and we left the hospital to one of Paul Slaters Limo "what the hell is paul slaters limo is here" i said not wanting to go into the limo Jesse picked me up, put me over his sholder and went into the Limo.  
"I SWARE JESSE IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN AND LETS GO TO A DIFFRENT CAR OR I WILL KILL HIM" i said looking around. Jacy got in closed the door and sat next to it. Jesse put me down in the middle between him and Jacy. i looked around and Slater was looking looking at me with a huge grin on the other side of the limo. Before Jesse could grab me, i lanched myself at Paul.  
"I AM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU PAUL SLATER IS GONNA DIE" I SAID holding him in a chock lock, i guess not strong enough because he started laughing, i felt the tears go down my face. now i really wanted to hurt this guy.  
"Now now Suzie, just because your not strong anymore doesnt mean you can hurt me" Paul said with a grin trying not to laugh anymore.  
"we Will see" i said elbowing Jesse in the gut and moving closer to Jacy.  
"If you get any closer to him i am gonna tell the cops" paul said with a smile "He is my step son, plus right now i am mad all you guy except for Jacy" i said with a evil look.  
"Suzie, please be nice" jacy said with a smile i picked up the phone and looked at everyone.  
"how may i help you?" the driver said "yes take us to the Hilton ASAP!" i said and then hanging up "NOw look what you done slater she is mad" Jesse said with a grin.  
"Yeah..well we don't need to go to the stupid hotel...for crying out loud suzie, all your stuff is at Jesse's house" Paul said with a smile. the Limo pulled up to the Hilton. i Smiled and stood up.  
"I AM NOT GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU INTILL I AM MARRIED" i said getting out and walking into the hotel.


End file.
